Svetlana Petranova
Svetlana Petranova is the secondary antagonist in Barbie in Rock 'N Royals. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Svetlana was the head of Camp Arabesque. She was one of the three judges at the sing-off between Camp Royalty and Camp Pop, along with Allegra James and Prince Reginald. Story When Camp Pop and Camp Royalty decided to have a sing-off, Svetlana was chosen to be one of the judges. The other two judges were Prince Reginald, who would remain loyal to Camp Royalty, and Allegra, a musician who would likely side with Camp Pop. Clive, assistant to the headmistress of Camp Royalty, Lady Anne, bribed Svetlana with a necklace so she would to vote in favor of Camp Royalty. The other two judges were Prince Reginald of Thistlebrook, who would remain loyal to Camp Royalty, and Allegra James, a musician who would likely side with Camp Pop. Svetlana wore the new necklace at the sing-off, where Camp Royalty and Camp Pop were expected to perform separately. Camp Royalty and Camp Pop chose to perform as one group, so Allegra and Prince Reginald abstained from voting because of the situation change. Svetlana voted for Camp Royalty, which made them the winners until Lady Anne and Finn Oxford, head of Camp Pop, overruled the vote after realising that rock and royalty can mix. Clive admitted that he bribed a judge, and so Svetlana quickly left and drove away before she could be caught. Physical Appearance Svetlana has light skin, light hair, brown eyes and pink lips. She wears a black boat neck top, black tights, pink tutu and pink shoes. She also has a headband on that is black with white flowers, and small earrings. She originally had on a necklace that had two ballet slippers on it, but it was replaced by a more decorative one with flowers. Trivia *In dance, arabesque is a body position in which a dancer stands on one leg with the other leg turned out and extended behind the body, with both legs held straight. Svetlana's camp is named after this position. *The name "Svetlana" is derived from Slavic svet meaning "light, world". "Petra" is derived from the Greek word "petros" meaning "stone, rock". "Nova" is a Latin name that means "new" or "young". *Judging by her name and surname, Svetlana appears to have originated from Russia. *The surname "Petranov" is of Bulgarian origin, so there is a chance that Svetlana could have originated from Bulgaria. (Svetlana is a Bulgarian / Russian name). *It's uknown if she's still the director of Camp Arabesque--it's likely that after what was revealed at the sing-off (having accepted a bribe from Lady Anne's assistant, Clive, to vote for Camp Royalty), she resigned from her position. Gallery Svetlana Petranova announcement.png|Svetlana announced as a judge, before she was bribed. Svetlana Petranova old necklace.png|Her old ballet slipper necklace. Svetlana Petranova new necklace.png|Svetlana's new necklace when it was presented to her. Svetlana Petranova.png|Svetlana in her necklace from Clive. Quotes *''Allegra, after the sing-off: That was spectacular, but what are we supposed to do now? How can we pick a winner if both camps competed together?'' **''Reginald: My dear, I am equally flummoxed. Surely there must be some sort of protocol to follow in the event of such a predicament?'' **''Clive: The entire point of any competition is to declare a winner and a loser! Am I right, Ms Petranova? By the way, love the necklace, it's absolutely stunning.'' **'Svetlana: No! We must vote.' *''Reginald: May we have everyone's attention! The judges have made their decision!'' **''Allegra: After your somewhat unorthodox but amazing performance, I've decided that I can't possibly pick a winner.'' **''Reginald: Nor can I.'' **'Svetlana: I, however, can. Camp Royalty is the victor.' Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Russian characters